· All The Bets Are Off ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward pierde una apuesta con sus hermanos... al final resulta, sin embargo no es lo que él esperaba. AH/OOC.E


**Ya había sido publicado desde hace montones, pero a veces me confundocon esto de la edición de capítulos y bueno... en fin, lo volví a subir porque le edité algunas cosas que vi por pura casualidad. **

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de SM. Lo demás pertenece a **lambcullen**, esta es simplemente una traducción autorizada, por supuesto.

Bueno, como ya dije en el disclaimer, este no es un fic de mi autoría pertenece a Lambcullen que me permitió traducirlo para ustedes. No está de más advertir que el fic continene sexo, temas y lenguaje adulto. _Por si acaso_.

Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo xD Nos vemos abajito.

P.D:Quien quiera leer la historia original podrá encontrarla entre mis favoritos, aunque pondré el link en mi perfil pero todavía no está :P

**All The Bets Are Off**

**-**

**.**

**.**

—**_S_**eñor Cullen, el doctor lo verá en un momento.

Me paré, con la vergüenza saliendo de cada poro, mientras seguía a la enfermera y caminaba por el pasillo. ¿Cómo diablos le había hecho para parar aquí? Sólo era una apuesta; nunca preví que las consecuencias serían tan duras. Los tendría de regreso, aunque tuviera que esperar. La venganza definitivamente era mejor servida fría.

Muy fría.

Nunca antes había perdido, y ese era el por qué había estado tan seguro del resultado. Emmett era el tonto que usualmente perdía. Él debería de estar aquí, no yo.

Tragué con fuerza en cuanto llamé a la puerta de madera y entré. El doctor me daba la espalda, y todo lo que podía ver era su brillante cabello. Mis dedos inmediatamente quisieron tocarlo. Se veía tan suave. Era exactamente del mismo color del de la chica morena que había visto en la tienda. Nunca le había hablado, y era por eso que había perdido a estúpida apuesta.

Creo que había pasado demasiado tiempo parado, porque ahora estaba codiciando el cabello de mi doctora. Eso o la infección de mi tobillo se me había extendido hasta el cerebro.

Casi caigo a la silla y casi gruñía en voz alta, cuando ella se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Era ella.

La morena de la tienda.

Ella era mi doctora y ahora tendría que explicarle todo este desastre. Realmente iba a matar a Emmett y Jasper por esto. Honestamente no podía tener algo peor.

Observé sus mejillas volverse rosas cuando le sonreí. Se parecía nerviosa y se mordió un poco del lado inferior de su labio. Era completamente simpático. Recordé que ella había hecho eso en el pasillo de los productos. Eso me golpeó fuerte, y tuve que pensar en Emmett para mantener a raya la erección que tenía en estos momentos.

—Erm, soy la doctora Swan. Señor Cullen, ¿no? —preguntó con precaución.

—Edward, por favor — dije sentándome.

Ella giró su silla para encararme y preguntarme qué problema tenía. Gruñí internamente. Esta era una maldita tortura. No sólo iba a tener que explicárselo a la mujer de mis sueños, si no que se lo iba a tener mostrar, también.

Jódeme la vida.

Levanté mi pierna un poco y con cuidado retiré el calcetín de la piel. Siseé y miré al desastre de sangre.

—Ouch, eso se ve doloroso —declaró la doctora Swan.

Asentí, queriendo que el suelo me tragara entero. Ella lo estaba examinando, claramente tratando de ver que era. Su nariz estaba levantada, haciendo que su piel se arrugara. Quise besarla para que se le quitara. Besaría cada arruga hasta que desapareciera.

¡Mierda! ¿Me había preguntado algo?

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

—Te pregunté qué si podías poner tu pie en mi regazo. Tengo que mirarlo de cerca.

Tragué, pero como ella lo pidió lo levanté.

Tan pronto como mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el suyo, mi temperatura subió, y empecé a sudar. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera de mi creciente erección.

_Emmett. Emmett. Emmett._

Sus dedos tocaban la piel tentativamente; tocándome- La morena de la tienda me estaba tocando. Unas chispas se dispararon en mi pierna y fueron directo a mi entrepierna.

_¡Carajo! Emmett. Emmett. Emmett._

— ¿Hace cuanto que te hiciste esto? —preguntó, todavía examinando mi tobillo.

—Una semana —solté.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente?

Esto era vergonzoso.

Quise gemir cuando ella pasó sus dedos a lo largo del hueso de mi tobillo, lamiendo sus labios. Ella había sido mi fantasía secreta durante un mes. Los baños tomaban cincuenta minutos extras. Mi mente siempre vagaba, haciendo que me ocupara del asunto y derramara mi carga por el desagüe. Andar con eso por Forks no era una opción.

—Es un tatuaje —dije lo obvio.

—Hmm, puedo ver eso, pero ¿qué se supone que es?

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, reuniendo coraje mientras murmuraba —Un unicornio.

Estuve seguro de que ella resopló. Eso se escuchó adorable.

— ¿Sólo uno? Porque me parece que son dos. ¿Están fornicándose, Edward?

_¡Oh, carajo!_

Pienso que tal vez una parte de mí murió ahí a causa de la mortificación, pero nada me había preparado para sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Es una representación de tu posición sexual favorita? —pregunto ella sonriendo.

Mi boca se abrió, pero mi miembro siguió en atención.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grité.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente, y todavía seguía sonriéndome. Esto era bizarro. Había perdido una apuesta a base de la mujer que estaba para frente a mí. El tatuaje era el castigo. Y sin embargo, estaba aquí coqueteando conmigo.

_¿Estaba coqueteándome, no?_

—Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de contexto. Sólo me estaba preguntando, el qué haría que un hombre se hiciera un tatuaje en su tobillo de dos unicornios teniendo sexo.

Ella sacudió su mano, como si alejará el comentario y procedió a analizar el desastre que era mi pierna. Yo sólo no podía hablar. Estaba en trance, viendo cada movimiento que hacía. Ella acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, y empecé a imaginar las cosas que podría hacer con mi lengua en esa parte tan sensible.

_Emmett. Emmett._

—Definitivamente está infectado. Te recetaré una pomada para que te la pongas y tendrás que mantenerlo limpio. ¿Lo has estado cubriendo con un calcetín todo este tiempo?

—Erm, sí.

Sus cejas se levantaron en confusión y volvió a lamerse esos sexys labios.

—Necesitas orearlo. ¿Por qué te harías un tatuaje y no lo mostrarías? Olvídalo, no es mi asunto —dijo ella perpleja.

Mi pierna seguía en su regazo y su mano estaba tocando mi piel. Iba a quemarme si no dejaba de hacerlo. Esto era realmente mucho; ningún hombre debería de sufrir esto. Lo alejé lentamente mientras la doctora Swan se paraba para recolectar su recetario.

Se inclinó hacia la mesa para escribir, y su falda azul oscuro se pegó fuertemente a su trasero. Estaba muy seguro de que gruñí, pero ella no se giró. El material moldeado alrededor de sus nalgas, e imágenes de la doctora y yo en la misma posición que esos unicornios vino a mi mente. Nunca iba a poder salir de aquí sin que ella no viera mi erección en mis pantalones.

_Emmett. Emmett. ¿Por qué demonios Emmett había pensado en la doctora Swan?_

_Carajo, ¡esto se estaba poniendo peor! Podía sentir el sudor escurrirse por mi frente._

_Edward, sólo es una chica. Has estado con ellas antes. ¡Ten las pelotas suficientes y háblale de una vez!_

La doctora Swan se volvió y me extendió el recetario. Ella sonrió cálidamente antes de levantar una ceja ante mí.

¡Carajo! ¡Estaba viendo sus tetas!

Me aclaré la garganta. No podía irme ahora. No podía pararme, porque al segundo después de que lo hiciera ella lo vería y llamaría a la policía. Eso sería lo que necesitaba, al Oficial Newton viniendo para llevarse mi trasero a la cárcel por exponerme ante la doctora del pueblo.

—Erm, ¿Cuándo necesito ponérmela? —solté.

—Después de unas cuantas horas, y también tienes que lavar el área. Estará limpia después de unos cuantos días, y empezará a curar normalmente. ¿El artista del tatuaje no te dio una recomendación? ¿O algún aviso?

Rodé los ojos. El acordarme del momento en que me puse esa cosa fue como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído. Mi polla se calmó. Ahora podía pararme.

¡Gracias Cristo!

—Realmente no estaba escuchando. Supongo que me perdí los puntos importantes —mentí.

—Supongo que así fue —ella asintió hacia mi pie y sonrió. —Tu calcetín Edward, no te lo vuelvas a poner. Necesita aire.

Me sentí enfermo. Iba tener que salir de aquí mostrando mi pie lastimado. Al menos ahora, nadie podría decir qué demonios era lo que pasaba.

—Tal vez deberías de quitarte los dos. Quiero decir, no soy fashionista, y sé que no es mi asunto, pero generalmente los calcetines y los Crocs no van.

—Los uso para corregir mi postura —repliqué.

Había tenido esta excusa con Emmett muchas veces. Estaba cansado de ella.

—Estoy segura que sí, ¿pero naranjas? ¿Hay alguna razón detrás de eso?

Ella me estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Estás burlándote? Sólo vine aquí para que me revisaran la infección del tatuaje. Gracias doctora Swan.

No esperé ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. Ya había sido humillado suficiente, sin añadir insulto a la lesión. Dejé la oficina del doctor y me subí a mi Volvo. Descansé mi cabeza en el volante del auto y pensé en lo de la semana pasada, cuando todo este desastre había empezado...

_—Acabas de fallar, E. ¡Admítelo! —gritó Emmett a través del aparcamiento._

_Mis hermanos estaban parados en el lote de la tienda de abarrotes local, y yo estaba saliendo de ella sin el teléfono de la chica morena. No tuve las pelotas suficientes para preguntárselo. Estuve parado detrás de ella mirando su delicioso trasero, mientras ella se inclinaba y tomaba unos tomates frescos. Me sentí como un acosador sexual , aunque no tenía la valentía para acercarme a ella. Era un maldito inútil con las mujeres. Aunque nunca había tenido esta especie de reacción con una._

_A los dieciséis Jessica Stanley me arrastró debajo de los blanqueadores. Ella me dijo que me iba a mostrar algo muy importante para mi futuro. Pensé que la loca me iba a hablar de aplicación del colegio. Estaba equivocado. Ella me enseñó su vagina, traumándome para el siguiente año de mi vida. Era grotesca. Salí corriendo gritándole a Jasper para que me diera Clorox._

_Me sentí tan sucio. Me la pasé lavándome por dos horas._

_Finalmente perdí mi virginidad con Ángela Weber. Ella había salido llorando. Entonces hubo una masacre en una sola noche. Estaba con una chica llamada Tanya, escuché que ahora era una mujer._

_Después de eso, nunca volví a tratar de impresionar a una mujer. No tenía caso._

_Tenía veintiséis años, con una muy limitada experiencia con mujeres, así que ¿cómo demonios iba poder conseguir el teléfono de la morena?_

_Emmett y Jasper pensaron que era hilarante después de que les conté acerca de ella. Habían decidido que una apuesta estaría bien. Nunca había perdido una apuesta con ellos, era muy engreído. Ellos eran como un par de donas, y yo siempre los burlaba._

_Sólo no esta vez._

_Los tatuajes fueron el acuerdo de la apuesta. Si conseguía su número, Emmett y Jasper se tendrían que hacer un tatuaje de mi elección. Si no lo conseguía, ellos escogerían mi tatuaje. La novia de Jasper era dueña de una tienda de tatuajes y nosotros habíamos llenado las formas de consentimiento. Alice era una pequeña pícara batalladora y nos había advertido que no había retorno después de la apuesta. Ella había agitado las formas enfrente de nuestras caras mientras reía._

_Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de abarrotes, pensaba en qué podría hacerles y riéndome para mí mismo con maldad._

_Su y Su._

_¿El nombre del otro en un corazón?_

_Tal vez una mariposa o un sello similar._

_Tan pronto como la vi supe que iba a ser el castigado. No había forma de poder preguntarle. Mis palmas estaban sudadas y mi corazón estaba estrellándose contra mi pecho. Dos veces, traté de hablar pero nada salió de mi boca. Por suerte , ella no me había visto._

_Era un maldito inútil cuando estaba con una mujer._

_Emmett y Jasper estaban parados junto a mi Volvo riéndose. Ellos habían sabido desde el principio que no iba a ser capaz. Por lo tanto, quince minutos después, estaba siendo empujado a través de las puertas de "La pequeña tienda de horror" por mis hermanos._

_—Ali, el Pato Chiflado está aquí para recibir su castigo. Márcalo cariño —gritó Jasper a través de la tienda._

_—Puedo caminar por mí mismo —me quejé, sacudiéndome de ellos.—Y ya les he dicho que no me llamen Pato Chiflado**.(1)**_

_—E, si usas esos malditos zuecos naranjas; no tengo otra opción más que decir algo. Me llaman igual que las tetas de mi Rosie._

_¡Gah!_

_—Emmett, ¿por favor? No quiero estar pensando en los molestos pechos de Rosalie._

_Me reí ante la imagen mental . Rosalie hacía que mi estomago se revolviera. Ella era cruda y repugnante, igual que Emmett, no era el comportamiento que una mujer debía tener._

_No como la doctora Swan._

_—¿Quién está hablando de pechos? —preguntó Alice._

_Miré mientras ella corría hacia Jasper y saltaba. Pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él no tuvo oportunidad de hablar, antes de que ella estampara su boca contra la de él y empezaran a comerse uno al otro._

_Alice era como la pequeña versión de Kat Von Dee, sólo que su cabello no era rosa. Sí, la novia de mi hermano tenía el cabello rosa. Sus brazos estaban tatuados con varios personajes de Disney, y ella tenía estrellas adornando sus ojos. Ella era bonita, si te gustaban ese tipo de cosas._

_Jasper recargó su espalda en la pared más cercana; parecía como si se estuvieran secando. Era asquerosos, pero tampoco nadie se quejaba._

_Decidí que era la única persona de todo Forks que nunca iba a tener nada, de diversión. Si no tenía la valentía para poder hablarle a la morena, ¿cómo iba poder besarla?  
Era un jodido fracaso._

_—Chicos, ¿puedo grabar esto? Déjenme traer mi teléfono. Estoy seguro de que las personas pagaran por verlos arrastrarse por la pared._

_—Emmett eso es asqueroso. Erg, a veces me desperro. No hay forma de que estemos relacionados._

_Emmett rodó los ojos y palmeo el fuerte hombro de Alice tatuado._

_—El señor Correcto presente aquí necesita ser marcado, Ali._

_Alice alejó sus labios de los de Jasper y soltó un gritó perforador de oídos. _

_—¿Perdiste? ¿No pudiste siquiera pedirle su número? Oh, eres un maldito perdedor, Eddie._

_—Gracias, Alice. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor acerca de la situación —dije en defensa._

_Ella se desenredó de Jasper y Emmett comenzó a recitar. _

_—Ink, ink, ink, ink..._

_No paso mucho para que Jasper se uniera, y muy pronto ellos estuvieron cantando y aplaudiendo. Rápidamente me fui a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde estaba la habitación de los tatuajes._

_Mi corazón estaba saliéndose de mi pecho, y sentía nauseas. Y el olor antiséptico me amordazaba. Iba a tener que pasar esto. Sabía que se loes hubiera hecho pasar a ellos si hubiera tenido las bolas para pedirle su número._

_—¡A la silla, Eddie! —demandó Alice—. ¿Y qué voy a hacer, caballeros?_

_Emmett y Jasper se rieron fuerte, antes de que Jasper me hiciera jadear de terror cuando dijo: —Unicornios. En el tobillo. De hecho, mi princesa, queremos unicornios fornicándose._

_—¡NO! —grité sacudiendo la cabeza.—De ninguna manera. No pueden hacerme eso. ¡Vamos! Soy el único que sufre aquí. No sólo no voy a poder tener una cita, también voy a estar marcado para conmemorarlo. _

_Alice ignoró mi estallido, mientras sacaba los folders con los diseños y el equipo de trabajo. Mis hermanos estaban sonriendo y mirando mi suplica de piedad. Podía ver que no había manera de que pudiera salir de esto, pero no iba a rendirme sin una pelea._

_—¿Por favor? Lo que sea? Ni siquiera estoy molesto porque hayan escogido mi tobillo. Por favor, ¿chicos?_

_Ellos dos sacudieron su cabeza y Alice levantó mi pantalón._

_— Alice, ¿por favor?_

_—No, Eddie. Estuviste de acuerdo con esto, y tengo en consentimiento escrito. Ahora quédate quieto mientras consigo poner la plantilla en su lugar._

_Sus ojos azules brillaban con risa mientras ponía la plantilla en mi pierna. Miré su lengua pasar por sus dientes y en sonido me hizo estremecer._

_—¿Quieres ver el diseño antes de que comience? —inquirió ella con dulzura._

_—¡No quiero, joder! _

_Inmediatamente la mano de Jasper se cerró en mi hombro._

_—Cuidado, chiflado—advirtió él._

_Suspiré y me disculpé con Alice. Empecé a contar en mi cabeza en cuanto escuché a la aguja empezar. El zumbido hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina._

_—Voy a empezar—dijo Alice dulcemente.—Es un pequeño rasguño al principio, pero después el área se va adormeciendo._

_En el preciso momento en el que la aguja hizo contacto con mi piel, odié a mis hermanos. También me odié a mí mismo por haber aceptado esa estupidez, y juré que esa sería la última vez que haría una apuesta con alguien._

_Siseé y traté de apartar mi pierna. No era un rasguño, dolía._

_—Mantente quieto y parecerán hipopótamos. Soy una jodida gran artista, y no quiero que mi nombre se relacione con un pedazo de mierda, incluso siendo una apuesta —chilló Alice._

_—Duele, ¡no puedo mantener mi pierna quita si me estás perforando la piel y me estás haciendo sangrar, Alice!_

_—Tú puedes y lo harás, Chiflado Pato de mierda. No quiero tener que borrar esto y comenzar de nuevo. Ahora, mantente quieto._

_Alice me asustaba. Demonios, cada mujer me asustaba, así que me quedé quieto mientras la aguja perforaba mi carne. No podía mirar y el ruido no ayudaba. Siseaba y gruñía mientras mis hermanos reían y tomaban fotos. Aparentemente el Facebook y Twitter iban a estar llenos de ellas al final del día._

_La aguja perforaba mi tobillo, y mantenía los dientes apretados. Mi presión arterial aumentó cuando me puse más ansioso. Este era un maldito desastre. Nunca debí haber aceptado esto._

_Emmett y Jasper estaban quietos como nunca los había visto. Ellos miraban a Alice y a mi pierna atentamente. Pensaba que estaban listos para saltar si yo intentaba huir. _

_Suspiré cuando el ruido cesó, pero Alice sólo cambiaba el color. Ella roció mi pierna, y limpio la tinta y la sangre. El olor del fluido y del ambiente eran horribles. No pienso que alguna vez podría regresar aquí sin recordar esta horrible tortura._

_Me concentré en la venganza, y en todas las cosas que les iba a hacer por esto. El tinte de cabello de Alice podría hacer su camino al gel de Jasper. Concordando colores de cabello mataría a Jasper._

_Estaba pensando en que podría hacerle a Emmett cuando la aguja se detuvo._

_—Hmm, ¿Ali? —escuché a Emmett murmurar.—Ese tiene un cuerno torcido, y honestamente no puedes fornicar con un cuerno que no funciona bien._

_—¡Cállate! —lo cortó ella.—Está perfectamente bien._

_—Si, Emmett. Deja a mi Ángel sola. Ella es impresionante con la tinta y tú lo sabes. Es sólo el Chiflado y su aguante de niña._

_Alice levantó sus manos._

_—Para, Cowboy! Te dejaré saber, que en todo el tiempo que llevo marcando gente, sólo he tenido a una mujer aquí. Los hombres no sirven. Tengo un desmayo cada día. Así que, no vayas diciendo que somos débiles, Jasper Hale. Te lo advierto, si lo haces, te despertarás con un dolor agudo en tu polla, cuando pruebe la teoría dándote un Prince Albert_

_Jasper gruñó y sólo pudo responder con un "Ouch"_

_—Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido._

_¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a decirle? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado un pedazo de vidrio por mi piel, pero no sólo eso, ella me había marcado para toda mi vida con un dibujo de dos criaturas míticas follándose en mi tobillo. No es como si le fuera a agradecer por hacer esto, o decirle que brillante era su trabajo. Ni siquiera quería ver esa cosa._

_—¿Edward? —preguntó ella, y antes de que pudiera preguntar ella me dio una bofetada en la cara._

_—¿Qué coño, Alice? —grité, sintiendo el quemazón en mi mejilla._

_—Eso está mejor. Parecías como te hubieras ido. Una bofetada puede traerte de regreso._

_Empecé a protestar, pero no iba a seguir haciéndolo. Alice todavía tenía la aguja en sus manos._

_—Levanta tu pierna entonces, chiflado —estalló Emmett mientras él empujaba detrás de Jasper._

_Su risa hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación, seguida de la suave de Jasper._

_— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Alice, ése es perfecto!_

_Alice empezó a hablarme. No escuché nada. Dumb y Dumber estaban histéricos en la esquina, pero ése no era el problema. Acaba de mirar el tatuaje._

_Sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara._

_¡Estaba completamente jodido!_

_—¡Imbéciles! —esa fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios, me paré y me fui. Escuché a Emmett detrás mí añadir un último comentario, antes de reírse mucho más fuerte que nunca._

_—No te preocupes, E. Puedes usar los calcetines con tu Crocs._

* * *

Estaba sentado viendo capítulos de _La Ley y el Orden_ con mi pie descansando en la mesita de café. Había lavado la lesión y había puesto un poco de bálsamo en ella. Ahora estaba picándome, recordándome como se había sentido cuando me la había hecho.

El bálsamo me recordaba a ella, y lo perdedor que era.

—¿Qué demonios, Pato Chiflado?

Gemí en cuanto Emmett atravesó el comedor. Él tomó el tubo de ungüento y lo estudió.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Bálsamo. Está infectado —declaré.

—Bálsamo Sé más específico, hay muchas partes del cuerpo que se pueden infectar, especialmente cuando no le tienes el suficiente cuidado.

Le sacudí mi cabeza.

—Emmett eres insoportable. ¿Mi tobillo? El tatuaje que ustedes idiotas me hicieron está infectado. Yendo a otras cosas, ¿estás hablando de tus experiencias?

Emmett se estremeció y se fue sin decir nada más. Claramente había golpeado un nervio y había pensado usarlo como ventaja más adelante. A Rosalie no le gustaría pensar que Emmett tiene una enfermedad infecciosa. Gemí cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. No estaba de humor para visitantes.

—Está bien, quédate en donde estás. Al abriré en mi camino. No debería de intensificar tu agonía haciéndote caminar hasta la puerta.

—Cómo sea, ¡pierna podrida!

Necesitaba salir. Emmett estaba hartando demasiado. Cerré los ojos y froté mi cara con las manos.

—Hola.

_¡Oh, no! Porfavordimequeesotra. ¿Por favor?_

—Usualmente no hago llamadas, pero creo que te molesté, y además de que quería disculparme. Estaba preocupada por tu tatuaje.

Me giré y me encontré con su mirada. El entendimiento viniendo de sus ojos chocolates era suficiente para derretir cualquier enojo que tuviera con ella. Ella me sonrió tentativamente, obviamente insegura de cómo iba a reaccionar a que estuviera aquí.

Me sonrojé, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Era realmente porque pensaba que me había molestado?

—Hola —fue la única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca.

Noté que ella se había cambiado de ropa, pero aún traía la falda. Esta vez era mucho más casual; blanca con manchas negras. Su pequeña blusa tenía un escote en forma V que mostraba el nacimiento sus senos.

_Oh, Cristo! ¡Estoy viendo sus pechos de nuevo!_

—Lo siento, señor Cullen. Fui un poco grosera con usted en mi oficina.

—Dije que me llamaras Edward, y por favor toma asiento.

Pude olerla cuando ella se acercó. Cerezas, jugosas, maduras. Del tipo que escurren por tu mentón cuando las muerdes

—Edward, te pregunté cómo estaba el tatuaje.

—Ehm, lo siento. Está bien, lo lavé cuando regresé a casa y le apliqué el ungüento. Pica un poco. Muchas gracias por venir, doctora Swan.

Ella sonrió y pude ver sus hoyuelos. Quise lamerlo.

—Mi nombre es Bella, y tengo una pequeña confesión —dijo moviéndose muy cerca de mí.

Mi corazón palpitó fuerte, de repente encontré difícil respirar. Aclaré mi garganta antes de preguntar qué confesión era.

—Bueno —ella sonrió—Sabía exactamente quien eras cuando entraste a mi oficina esta mañana.

Le alcé mis cejas. ¿Cómo? ¿Me habría visto siguiéndola en la tienda? Oh maldición, estaba en problemas si así había sido.

—Una vez te vi en la tienda con Jasper. Le pregunté a mi padre cerca de ti. Esperaba verte de nuevo, y cuando entraste a mi oficina, estaba un poco asombrada.

Su voz flotó suavemente hasta mi piel. , pero cuando ella descansó su mano en mi muslo, salté de la sorpresa.

—Erm… Yo… Oh.

Vamos Edward. ¿No puedes sonar más idiota?

Bella se estaba inclinando ahora, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba tocando el lado derecho del mío. Podía ver por su blusa y me lamía los labios. Le delicada carne ahí se veía deliciosa. Mi boca se llenó de saliva, y quise darle un mordisco.

—Edward, realmente no vine a disculparme. Vine a hacer esto…

Sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos y me introduje en su boca. La morena de la tienda me estaba besando.

A mí.

Había pedido una apuesta basada en ella, estaba aquí, moviendo su boca contra la mía. Me sentí bien. Me sentía muy bien, de hecho me sentía jodidamente asombrado.

Llevé mi mano hasta su brazo para acariciarlo, pues ella lo había alejado de mi muslo.

Esto era surrealista. La estaba tocando realmente, sintiendo su piel de terciopelo bajo mis dedos y sus labios carnosos contra los míos. El beso era lento y cauteloso, pero la probé suavemente deslizando mi lengua por sus labios. Bella ronroneó y deslizó la suya por los míos.

Nunca había experimentado algo como esto antes. Obviamente, había besado a mujeres antes, pero Bella me tenía deseando mucho más.

Su mano deslizó por mis pantalones incrementando el bombeó, haciéndome gemir, y acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de mi camiseta.

—Bella —dije mientras la alejaba.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus hinchados labios. Los había puesto de esa manera. Mis besos los habían hecho más rojos y carnosos. Sonreí sintiéndome muy orgullo de mí mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Su mano todavía estaba debajo de mi camiseta mientras jugaba ocasionalmente con mi pezón.

—¿Emmett y Jasper te dijeron que hicieras esto?

—No. No tengo idea de quién es Emmett, y con Jasper sólo he hablado una vez. Vine a verte a ti. H estado sentada en mi auto por treinta minutos, debatiéndome conmigo misma. Estaba convencida de que pensarías que era una especie de trampa y he tratado de seducirte. Sólo no podía irme sin intentarlo.

Bella me miró, esperando una reacción. Estaba completamente en shock. ¿Bella había venido aquí con el propósito de seducirme? Ella había estado sonrojándose y coqueteando conmigo esta mañana en la oficina, y por lo tanto, no estaba seguro de ello cuando venía de una mujer.

Me volví un poco vertiginoso con aquél pensamiento, y le di un rápido beso casto. Bien, esa había sido mi intención, pero rápidamente esto se fue de control. Ella agarró mi cabello con su mano libre y tiró de él convincentemente, haciendo que mi boca chocara con la de ella. Chillé un poco cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi pezón.

¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? ¿Ella estaba aquí, subiendo en mi regazo llenando mis labios con pequeños besos? ¿O no?

_Oh, carajo. ¡Tengo sus tetas en mi cara!_

Gruñí y el sonido me asombró, pero a Bella parecía gustarle. Ella se meneó en mi regazo, olvidé todo sobre el picor de mi tobillo porque todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en Bella. Su esencia, su toque, sus tetas…

Ella pasó su nariz por mi mandíbula, ronroneando.

—Cristo, hueles muy bien —suspiró ella.—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti. Te he mirada como una loca fan girl. Siempre esperé a que me vieras, pero supongo que no lo hiciste.

Sintiéndome un poco excitado, lamí su lóbulo.

_¡Maldición, ella sabía a cerezas también!_

—Bella —susurré en su oído.—Siento lo mismo. Te he mirado y esperado,. Y casi moría de la vergüenza cuando fui a tu oficina esta mañana.

Ella se retiró, mirándome a través de esos ojos y se lamió los labios sugestivamente.

Mi polla palpitó.

—Así que, Edward, me gustas, y yo te gusto. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar y tener un poco de diversión ahora?

¡Santa mierda endemoniada!

—¿Tú… ahora… quieres…? —tartamudeé, pareciendo un completo idiota.

Bella asintió, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente, mientras ella alcanzaba el broche de su blusa y se la sacaba por la cabeza. La aventó a través de la habitación, sin importarle en donde fuera, y la miré mientras su cabello caí por sus hombros. Se veía divina.

—Bella… ehm nosotros…, condón?

Ella tiró de mi camisa Polo, hasta que estuvo por arriba de mi cabeza y fue desechada. Sus dedos vagaron por mi pecho y los músculos de mi estomago se contrajeron.

—Edward, soy doctora. Estoy limpia y tomo píldoras. ¿Y tú? —susurró.

—Yo.. bueno, nunca he estado con nadie sin protección —solté.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y sus cejas se levantaron, mientras preguntaba juguetonamente: —Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Esta es su primera vez señor Cullen?

_¡Oh, Cristo!_  
Iba a tener sexo con Bella Swan sin ninguna protección. El pensamiento sólo me acercó a querer tirar mi carga. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una nueva imagen. Ahora no era Emmett, la imagen de ese maldito tatuaje hacía el trabajo perfectamente.

Todo lo que podía hacer era cabecear. Ella me sonrió, antes de moverse hacia adelante y lamer mi pezón. Gemí en voz alta y empujé mis caderas hacia las de ella. Necesitaba fricción. Me ahogaba la sensación de su lengua mojada que remolinaba alrededor de mis pezones ahora erguidos. Nunca los había considerado muy sensibles, pero casi saltaba de la silla cuando ella sopló suavemente en ellos.

—¡Joder! —grité.

—Huh. Edward, ¿te gustaría ver mis pezones?

Su voz era acaramelada, y esto resbaló por mi piel haciendo que mi cabello se erizara. Mi lengua se sintió demasiado grande para mi boca y sólo no podía sacar las palaras de mi boca. Otra vez, todo lo que podía hacer era cabecear. A Bella pareció gustarle porque se rió y abrió el broche delantero de su sostén de encaje.

Mi boca se abrió, y estaba bastante seguro de que babeaba. Mis sueños no le habían hecho justicia. Eran coquetos y redondos, liso y se veían deliciosamente suaves. Estiré mi mano para sentirlos pero me detuve cuando algo captó mi atención.

El pezón de Bella estaba perforado.

Estaba en shock. Pero mi polla no; aparentemente amaba la idea y jalé.

Mis dedos tocaron el aro de plata y tiraron con cuidado. Bella gimió y sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella parecía completamente embelesada y yo no podía dejar de jalarlo.

—Edward —ronroneó y esto era. No había manera de detenerme. Era muy difícil; iba a reventar mis pantalones. Su piel parecía terciopelo bajo mis dedos. Tracé un camino a través de su estomago con otra mano, mientras pellizcaba su pezón perforado con la otra. Mi corazón palpitaba y mis manos se sacudían, pero Bella no notó esto. Ella se movió hacia adelante y me besó con fuerza mientras su lengua se introducía a mi boca. Entonces ella se meció agresivamente hacía mí mientras se colocaba en mi regazo.

Sus dedos intentaban desabrochar mi cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera ayudarle, ella lo tenía desabotonado y tiraba de mi ropa interior. El aire fresco me golpeó mientras ella lo liberaba, y me alejaba de su boca para jadear.

—Tan grueso —suspiró ella, mientras lo agarraba en su palma y apretaba.

—¡Joder! —grité

Bella lo agarró más fuerte en su puño y bombeó otra vez, riéndose tímidamente. Tarareé en aprobación mientras chispas recorrían mi cuerpo, pero su mano era en donde yo quería estar. Quería estar dentro de ella. Ahora.

—Bella —jadeé.

—Sí, Edward. Por favor, ahora.

Moví mi mano de su pecho y levanté su falda, revelando una blanca tanga.

Pensé en el tatuaje.

Mis dedos acariciaron el elástico antes de encontrar el calor debajo, caliente y mojado. Exhalé al mismo tiempo que Bella jadeó. Ella sintió increíble y yo me quedaría felizmente aquí jugando con su sexo despierto. Entre más gemía, más la quise complacer. Mi pulgar encontró su clítoris y apretó con cuidado.

_Sí, he leído Cosmo. ¡No soy un jodido retrasado sexual! _

—Edward, por favor.

Sonreí. ¡La morena de la tienda quería tener sexo conmigo! La Navidad no era nada en este momento.

Ella juntó su frente con la mía, mientras le quitaba sus _panties_. Ella todavía bombeaba mi polla. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo dentro de ella, aunque pensará en el jodido tatuaje o no. Este era mi maldito sueño volviéndose real. No había nada que me parara.

Bella se acercó a mi pecho y frotó la cabeza de mi erección a lo largo de sus pliegues mojados. Gimoteé.

_¡Sí, gimoteé como una niña! _

Podía sentir cuan caliente era su centro. Esto acarició mi cabeza, pero no podía estar preparado para la intensidad con la que cruzo por mi cuerpo, cuando ella se encajonó alrededor de mi eje.

—Joder, joder, joder —-gruñí a través de mis dientes apretados.

—Oh, mi… Sí —ronroneó ella.

_¡Ella me estaba cogiendo!_

Bella giró sus caderas y me miró. Una péquela sonrisita jugaba en sus labios. Ella se veía hermosa. Su piel tenía un tono rosado y sus ojos chocolate brillaban con lujuria. Me ahuequé en su pecho y jalé un poco el aro de su pezón No lo encontraría sexy en nadie más que ella. Ahora no podía alejar mis manos de ahí. Sabía que le daba placer y

—Demonios, Edward. Amo eso.

Me sentí un poco creído y repliqué: —Lo sé.

Bella se rió, pero empezó a mecerse más rápido en mi polla. Mi respiración se hizo lenta y fatigosa, mientras empujaba hacia arriba con todas mis fuerzas. El aire alrededor de nosotros crujía con la electricidad que producíamos. Con cada empuje la sensación se hacía más intensa; me calenté y Bella se mojó. Ella era tan apretada, tan perfecta. Era como si ella estuviera hecha para unirse con mi cuerpo. Pellizqué su pezón y sentí como apretaba alrededor de mi erección.

—Edward… Oh, yo… Edward… ¡Oh, sí!

Miré como sus ojos rodaron y pecho ardía. Ella se veía deliciosa en las convulsiones de su orgasmo. Verla a ella fue todo lo que me tomó para enviar la corriente. Grité en su pecho y deposité mi semilla en su sexo. Cada corriente que abandonó mi cuerpo hizo que mi estomago tuviera aspamos. ¡Esto era el maldito cielo!

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Me acerqué a sus pechos y oí sus latidos erráticos. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello y me estaba haciendo temblar. Quería quedarme aquí, pero Emmett podría volver en cualquier momento. Tenía suficiente para que me encontrara en la estancia teniendo sexo. Me quedé por un momento y lo revelé. No era un perdedor.

—Bella —susurré y lamí suavemente su pezón perforado.

—Hmm.

—Necesitamos movernos. Emmett podría llegar a casa pronto.

Ella lloriqueó, pero comenzó a levantarse de mi regazo. Me sentí privado, como si alguna parte de mí faltara, ¿cómo podía sentir eso tan pronto?

Las piernas de Bella bambolearon y le tendí una mano para estabilizarla. Ella me sonrió, haciendo que me doliera el pecho.

—Así que supongo que ¿debería de irme ahora? —preguntó ella.

—¡No! —grité saltando del sillón.—Sólo me refiero a que… ehm… podríamos ir a mi habitación.

Ella acarició mi pecho, antes de asentir en acuerdo.

Recogí la ropa regada y subimos, desesperado por ver sus pechos cuando ella se moviera.

_¡Pervertido!_

Me congelé muerto cuando ella me dio la espalda.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —gruñí.

Ella se giró con la confusión en sus facciones antes de que la sustituyera el reconocimiento.

—Ah, esa es una historia divertida —dijo ella riendo.

—Bella, ¿qué es?

—Un tatuaje —dijo ella inocentemente.

Oh, ella definitivamente se estaba burlando de mí ahora.

—¿De? —cuestioné.

—Un unicornio. No eres el único que ha perdido una apuesta, Edward.

—¿Qué?

Ella besó mis labios suavemente, y me susurró: —Perdí con Alice, conoces a Alice, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que conozco a Alice. Ella fue la que tatuó mi tobillo. ¿Cómo conoces a Alice?

Bella rodó sus ojos, pero besó el centro de mi pecho. Tarareé ante la sensibilidad del momento.

—Alice y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años. Le conté sobre verte en la tienda. La hada malvada apostó a que no te hablaría. Claramente, perdí.

—¡OH! La maldita duendecillo! —grité y procedí a contarle todo acerca de la apuesta con mis hermanos, y el estúpido tatuaje de unicornio.

Bella se rió fuertemente.

—Perdimos la apuesta pero ganamos la guerra, ¿no? —replicó sensualmente en mi oído.

Estaba sorprendido y confuso, pero en lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos; era en mi lengua en el tatuaje en la base de su columna.

—¿Edward? ¿Sólo a tus unicornios les gusta el estilo del perrito?

—Arriba, Bella —demandé antes de palmear su trasero.

Esta apuesta era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho. Aunque no podía arrepentirme.

Yo tenía a Bella.

Ella me tenía a mí.

Oh, y teníamos tres unicornios.

**Nota de Traductor:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que síp. A mí por lo menos si me gustó cuando lo leí por primera vez. Es realmente bueno, ¿a qué no? Ya saben, cuando encuentro un fic que me gusta mucho, al terminar de leerlo lo primero que pienso es en traducirlo, y aquí está. La razón por la que salen tatuajes y piercings, en el fic es porque el fic fue hecho para un concurso que era especialmente para eso ;) Que ya finalizó. Decimeee sus opiniones! SI les gustó, si no les gustó, si los decepcionó, etc. Desde luego que también acepto críticas constructivas a la traducción, pues es el primer lemon que traduzco y no sé como haya quedado. Espero que bien :D

**(1)**Por si alguien no entendió (puede haber algún caso) Emmett y Jasper le dicen a Edward Pato Chiflado (originalmente Daffy Duck) por los Crocs naranjas que usa. Espero que sepan que son Crocs ^__^Si no saben… son libres de preguntar :)

P.D:Si les interesa ver una imagen que la autora tiene de la ropa de Bella, les dejo el link:http : / / www . polyvore . com / all_bets_are_off/set?id=10160135

Si les gustó, estén al pendientes pues pronto publicaré otro fic más o menos de este tipo. Y otras dos traducciones (long-fics a petición de los lectores ;)) Este es un one-shot porque lo elegí antes de publicar la poll, por cierto, pueden pasarse y votar xD _O también pueden pasarse por mis otras traducciones, son muy buenas xDD_

Bites!

**Leon Jact.**


End file.
